freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is the twentieth episode of Freezing and the eighth episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot The episode begins with a televised recap of the E-Pandora Project's initial success with the Mk-IV drug, which allowed the E-Pandora to match an original Pandora, showcased by the battle between Satellizer and Jina. Gengo Aoi watches the broadcast from his computer; he stops the battle freeze-frame, and zooms in on Jina's eyes which show signs of Novafication. Su-Na Lee steps forward and asks her employer how many more times Gengo is going to watch the old footage. Gengo simply hopes his worries are unfounded. Gengo turns off his multiple screens and opens the curtains to shed some light in the room. Su-Na comments that implanting artificial Stigmata into incompatible girls is hard enough as it is and going a step further to use the MK-IV drug is reckless. Gengo wonders if the strongest active duty Chevalier thinks little of the E-Pandora. Su-Na, in her light voice, denies the claim, explaining that she became a Pandora to keep normal girls like the E-Pandora off the battlefield. Gengo receives a phone call and it is the secretary of Howard L. Bridget. At the Alaska Base, Scarlett Ohara stands before Marks Spencer, and they discuss Jina's death. Marks says that more sacrifices are probably going to be needed, but Scarlett says that the improved Mk-IV simply isn't ready. Marks tells Scarlett she needn't worry about that. He opens a brief case, containing more capsules of the drug. Scarlett wants an answer, and Marks tells her that the world wants to see more successful cases of the E-Pandora Project, and losing a few girls is not only acceptable but expected. He adds that the "replacements" will be arriving in the next few days. In the women's sauna at the Alaska Base, the Pandora discuss that the Mk-IV testing will continue despite Jina's death at the hands of a Pandora. The girls gossip and Charles intervenes bragging that she was needed to stop one of the E-Pandora. Charles admits that she killed Jina and it doesn't bother her in the slightest, justifying her apathy because Jina had evolved into a Nova, and killing Nova is what Pandora do. Another girl criticizes the Chevalier's actions, and Charles says that everyone is starting to sound like Roxanne. Charles sharply reminds them that it their duty as Pandora only to obey. The others nod. In the cafeteria, Rattle devours a lot of food. Amelia sees all this food and asks Rattle what is bothering her. Rattle smiles and Amelia knows that Rattle is going to be the next test subject for the Mk-IV. Amelia goes to see Scarlett and confronts her about Rattle's selection for the drug. Amelia outright says the Mk-IV is a sham, which were Jina's last words. Amelia cannot believe Scarlett would continue the project, but the doctor says that the drug has been upgraded again. Amelia presumes Scarlett will give her the line "that it has much more stability and no side effects," which Scarlett confirms. That said, Amelia asks to volunteer in Rattle's place. Scarlett says that Rattle will be the subject as planned despite the risks; furthermore, the situation is now out of her hands. Amelia leaves. She stands outside of the door and cries. Roxanne and two of her friends go for a jog in the cold, their Volt Textures clearly protecting them. They stop in front of the Solar Furnace, and Roxanne recalls what Charles said about the Pandora not having a word with regards to their orders. However, Roxanne's friends disagree with such a blind way of living. Roxanne said that being ordered to die is no different from being ordered to fight the Nova when they appear. She refers them to the reports of the 10th Nova Clash, and the large number of deaths. One of her friends asks what the Nova are anyway. Roxanne said that humanity barely knows anything about the Nova; it is complicated because humans haven't been able to communicate with the Nova especially when the Nova are "acting crazy". Roxanne wonders what they are thinking but she hopes that no Nova appears at the base. Roxanne's friends agree as the Solar Furnace's destruction would obliterate more than all of the Alaska Base. The reactor inside in the Photon Generator, which contains 20 years worth of solar power, is the energy that powers the entire base. Roxanne needs a bigger explanation, and her friend says that it's like an atomic bomb times one-hundred. Roxanne says that the generator must be able to do great things, but such power in a location like this is incredibly dangerous. Roxanne's friend refers the other two to the Tower of Babel. Roxanne explains that the Tower of Babel was the one constructed by humans, so that they could reach God, but God became angry and struck it down. Roxanne becomes serious when she wonders if the "God" who struck down Babylon was actually the Nova; perhaps the Nova are striking down again. In Elizabeth's room, she is still asleep with Andre watching over her. Amelia Evans comes to the room which Andre answers. Amelia asks to talk to Elizabeth and Andre reluctantly allows. He leaves them so they can be alone. Amelia shares that she respects Elizabeth just as Elizabeth respected her. Amelia explains that the Mk-IV experiments will continue and before long, she will not have any more friends left. Amelia says she plans to protect her friends like a true Pandora. She cries and tells Elizabeth goodbye; Andre stands outside the door. That night, the E-Pandora, in their combat uniform, plan to rendezvous at a particular spot in the base, each of them taking separate routes as groups. Rattle asks why they'd separate and what happens if they are stopped. Amelia says that those who are stopped will be left behind, and that their mission will continue no matter what. All of the E-Pandora agree. Rattle is shaken, and she agrees as well. Rana takes a shower and wishes for Satellizer to come back. Cassie comes to take a shower as well. Cassie has been unaware of Satellizer's departure from the Alaska Base. Rana explains that Satellizer received wounds that the Alaska Base cannot treat. Rana knows that Satellizer fought Elizabeth and lost. Rana then lets it slip that something bad happened to Elizabeth as well. Cassie, who is worried, wants to know, but she is jumped by Julia Munberk, who gropes her from behind. Cassie still wants to know what happened to Elizabeth. Rana, Cassie, and Julia go to Elizabeth's room to see Elizabeth. Cassie is shocked, and Andre informs them of the truth of the Chevalier's actions. Julia leaves, claiming to be bored. Andre is angry and Cassie holds him back. Cassie asks Julia if she feels nothing. Julia says she doesn't care, and it is Elizabeth's own fault. Julia giggles and lustfully says that perhaps she'd feel something if Cassie was bedridden. She leaves. Scarlett is in an elevator. She thinks back on her younger years as a scientist under Gengo. She eagerly approaches Gengo, showing him a map of Maria Lancelot's genome map. Gengo is furious and he references the destruction of Tower of Babel. Scarlett realizes that Gengo thinks she is reconstructing the Tower of Babel. Gengo explains that God destroyed the tower and gave the world many languages, giving birth to chaos. When Gengo suggests the Nova are divine punishment, she drops her tablet and trembles. Scarlett refuses to suggest Maria is God; she says that mass producing Pandora is impossible, so they'll need her research. Gengo insists that would be blasphemy. Scarlett rebuffs by saying that Gengo was the one who gave Maria her name, the same name as the Mother of God. Scarlett says that is ridiculous and that her research is required. Gengo fires Scarlett from his lab. Out of the flashback, Scarlett says that she has something greater. She opens the door to her underground facility. Scarlett views Maria as only a resource, whose power must be harnessed by humanity. Outside the medical center, Amelia tells Jina to wait for her. She deploys her weapon and breaks down the door. An alarm is sent throughout the base. Elizabeth's eyes twitch. Marks hangs up a phone and expresses that he has the perfect opportunity. The alarm says that suspected E-Pandora are in the research lab. Amelia gets to the Mk-IV drug and she intends to inject the drug into herself, but she is stopped by Rattle and the other E-Pandora. Rattle says that she and the other E-Pandora are family and they will do this together. Rattle and the E-Pandora take the drug for Jina. Chevalier Pandora arrive on the scene to stop them. Amelia deploys her weapon to fight, but Rattle tells Amelia to step aside. Rattle and the E-Pandora jump to fight, all able to deploy their Volt Weapons. Rattle begins to fight and she is happy that she's able to deploy her weapon for the first time. Resigning herself to death, Rattle happily says that she is now a real Pandora. All of the E-Pandora fight, and Amelia looks at the last of the Mk-IV drugs. Deciding to die as well, Amelia takes the drug too with the goal to end the E-Pandora Project and expose the Chevalier. Rattle tells Amelia to get to Scarlett's lab, and Amelia accelerates out of the room to begin her mission. Amelia runs and she sees Julia awaiting her. Amelia quickly identifies Julia as one of the top five Genetics Pandora in the world. Julia intends to eliminate Amelia and sends a concentrated shock wave down the hall to knock back the E-Pandora while carving a path in the ground. Amelia cannot get back up, and Julia walks forward to kill Amelia. A Freezing field is deployed by Kazuya Aoi, who has returned with Satellizer L. Bridget. Julia asks if Satellizer is siding with the traitors. Satellizer says that she is not, but she is fighting to protect. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.17.25 PM.png|Amelia visits Elizabeth Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.18.11 PM.png|E-Pandora escape plan Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.20.10 PM.png|Gengo and Scarlett flashback Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.21.20 PM.png|Kazuya and Satellizer returns See also Category:Season 2 episodes